


fascination

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [126]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth has had a peculiar fascination for a long time, but one day, her father finally figures her out.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 29





	fascination

Byleth’s fascination starts young, so far back that she can’t even remember when it started. All she knows is that she has always had this bad habit, developed in her childhood, probably, and that her father is still completely clueless about it. It’s his fault, really, for teaching her how to be so quiet that she is able to sneak up on anyone without really trying. Maybe if he had known that she would use her stealth to spy on even him, he might have been a little more cautious in what he taught her, but it is too late for that now.

As a kid, she supposes she started following him because she did not want to be alone. Though there are other mercenaries around at all times, her father has always been the only person that she feels any closeness with, and everyone else has felt like a stranger. Perhaps she was just feeling a little clingy, and when he told her not to follow him, she may have decided to defy him, thinking that it would not matter just as long as she did not get caught.

For whatever reason, she has been doing this for as long as she can remember, and though she knows that it is incredibly strange, she is simply not able to break her bad habit of spying on her father whenever he strays from their camp to find the privacy to piss.

Did her fascination with the act itself start as a result of her abnormal attraction to her father, coupled with her tendency to spy on him? Or did she develop an attraction to him because she followed him around so much, and the obsession with watching him piss just came about as an unintended side effect? There is no real way to figure any of that out, but she is sure that her isolation has something to do with it. Though she has never wanted anything other than her current life, she has seen, throughout her missions, how other people live, how other children grow up. She knows that she lives a solitary life, with just her father to depend on; she has just never minded.

But as she grows from a girl into a woman, her thoughts regarding the man she has relied on all her life begin to change, and she knows, in her heart, that wanting her father this way, that falling in love with her father, is not normal. Even so, she knows that she has no other options, not really, and a part of her thinks of it the same way she does the matter of her stealth. If he did not want her to fall for him, then maybe he should have socialized her a bit more.

Or maybe she is the problem, and she should not blame her father so much for her own abnormalities, but whatever the case and whoever is to blame, there is no changing any of it.

It is like a ritual, and she has developed keen senses to indulge in her...fetish, she supposes she should call it, unable to think of any other word for it. She can tell what each sign of discomfort from her father signifies, can keep track of what he has to drink and when it will start to take a toll on him, all so that she knows when he is going to slip off on his own, unaware of his daughter falling into step behind him, concealing herself behind trees and approaching so soundlessly that even some animals would be unable to detect her.

She would make a fearsome assassin, but all she cares about is the moment when he finds a suitable spot, while she finds a suitable vantage point. He looks around sometimes, as if checking to make sure that he has not been followed, but not once has he caught her in the act, and she prides herself on her skills. Then, she will watch him as he sighs with relief- always so loud and indulgent, bordering on erotic, and she is sure that isn’t just her bias- and empties his bladder against the base of a tree. More than once, she has thought to herself that she would give to be able to turn completely invisible so that she could sit at the base of that tree, before wondering how the hell she ended up like this.

After he leaves, she waits for a while before finding another way back to camp, so that it does not look like she came from the same direction as him. More often than not, he is too distracted talking to one of his men to even notice her return, never realizing that she was gone to begin with. Byleth has managed to avoid being caught for years now, keeping her obsession to herself.

Though she knows that there must be a lot seriously wrong with her, to not only lust after her own father, but to then find somewhere that she can be alone, so that she can hastily finger herself while the memory of his sigh, of the slight scent in the air, of the sound of splattering liquid, is still fresh in her mind, she can’t bring herself to stop. She knows that she has taken things too far, time and time again, but once she has crossed the threshold, she doubts there is much point in attempting to return to normalcy. This is just the way she is, and as long as her father never finds out, then she thinks there will never be a problem for anyone but her.

She overestimates herself, though. After years of perfecting her stealth, after years of ensuring that she never gets caught, she begins to grow confident in her skills, and begins to grow careless as a result, though the changes are so subtle that she does not notice them at all, not until it is too late for her to fix the problem.

It all happens at once one day, while she is following him. At this point in her adulthood, she knows that if she were caught, she could no longer pass it off as childish curiosity, but she is so confident in herself that she does not believe there is even the slightest chance of her getting caught. She has managed to watch her father undetected for years now, and sneaking feels like second nature to her, so much so that she pays less attention to what she is doing, and less attention to her movements.

Her carelessness is what allows her to step on a twig without noticing that it is there, the sudden sound in the otherwise silent forest putting Jeralt on alert straight away. Byleth presses her back against the tree, breathing the most shallow of breaths so as not to make a sound, praying that he will think it is just an animal and move on. Animals make sounds all the time, and he never thinks anything of it then, so he should not be deterred by a little twig snapping. He certainly should not immediately assume that it is his daughter, following him in secret.

“You can come out, kid,” he says, with a heavy sigh. “I already know you’re over there.”

He can’t seriously know! It must just be a guess, and  _ why _ he would guess it was her straight off the bat may be a mystery to her, but she decides to stay where she is, and let him think that he is just imagining things, and then head back to camp without following him. She does not want to take too many risks today, after all, and next time, she is going to have to pay better attention to her surroundings.

“Fine, then I’ll just come to you,” he says, and much to her surprise, she actually hears his footsteps approaching her. Wincing, she tries to think if there is any way for her to escape undetected, but there isn’t, before long, he has come around to stand directly in front of her, a weary expression on his.

“Alright, out with it. Why were you following me, Byleth?”

“I...was just practicing?” she tries, knowing already that it does not sound convincing, and that it is a terrible excuse. He sighs again, shaking his head.

“How long has this been going on?” he asks, and she does not have an answer for that. “I thought you finally broke that bad habit of yours, but it looks like you just got better at hiding from me.”

“What?”

“Oh, come on, you don’t really think I didn’t hear you when you were a kid? You followed me all the time back then, and it was pretty obvious. I couldn’t tell if you were just practicing sneaking up on me or if you just didn’t want to be alone, but I guess my real mistake was letting you get away with it back then. I just never dreamed you wouldn’t grow out of it.” He shakes his head, looking exhausted.

“That’s...I was…” How is she going to explain her way out of this one? She hasn’t had a believable excuse for getting caught for years now, not since she started to get cocky, and now it has come back to bite her, and she has no way to defend herself. He is going to figure her out, and there is nothing she can do about that.

“How many of the others do you spy on?” he asks, and she blinks.

“Other what?” It seems that she can only speak to him when she is questioning what he says. Otherwise, she can’t figure out one single thing to say.

“You know, the other men in camp. I guess I should have expected your curiosity to manifest in weird ways since you’ve been kind of isolated, but you can do better than any of them. And, well...you probably shouldn’t spy on your own dad for that sort of thing either.” He looks off to the side, looking almost pained, making it clear that this is the most awkward conversation he has ever had in his life, and also that he has no idea what Byleth is actually up to.

And as much as she wants to just brush it off as simple curiosity about men, to make it seem even slightly less weird than it actually is, she can’t bring herself to do it, not wanting him to think that she does this with anyone else. Even if it could completely ruin her relationship with her father, she wants him to know that he is the only one she has ever wanted to watch.

“It’s only you, though,” she says simply, and he stares at her for a moment.

“Only me?”

She nods. “And I’m not just...it’s not just because I…” Still, she seems completely incapable of full sentences.

“Please don’t tell me this isn’t just some experimentation because you want to know about men and were afraid to ask anyone,” he says, but she has nothing else to say on the matter. “Byleth....this doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that I always catch you following me when I’m going off to take a piss, does it?”

Still, she can’t bring herself to say anything. She could either argue it and try and make some argument that she is sure would not be convincing, or she could agree, and try to explain herself even though it has never really made sense to her either. Instead, she remains silent, until he is able to tell from her silence that his suspicions are correct.

Groaning, Jeralt says, “Kid, what am I going to do with you?”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, and all he does is sigh again.

“You don’t even realize how much you tempt me every day, and then you pull a stunt like this? How the hell am I supposed to be a decent father when you’re acting like this?”

Byleth is completely taken aback by his words. Of all of the things that he could have said in response to her revelation, this is something that she was not expecting, and something that she can’t make sense of. Does he really mean what it sounds like he does? When he says that she has been  _ tempting _ him, does it mean that he feels the same way that she does? Does he want her, just the same as she wants him, and has he been trying his best to hide it, just as she has tried to hide it?

Are they both just the same when it comes to these matters?

“I never did anything to tempt you,” she finally says, her voice shakier than she intends for it to be. “If anything, I’ve tried...I’ve tried to keep you from figuring out just how I felt about you.”

Groaning, he says, “I know that, or at least, I know you weren’t trying to tempt me. That was on me, I shouldn’t push all the blame for this on you, but...seriously, Byleth, what the hell were you thinking? You know if you push this, there’s no way that we can ever go back to…”

“I wouldn’t want to go back.”

“Don’t say that,” he mumbles.    
“Why not?” she replies. “It’s the truth. It’s always been true, I know that what I’m doing right now is...well, strange, but...it’s all part of something bigger.”

He must understand by now just how badly she wants him, and how serious she is about this. Jeralt is silent for a moment before he says, “So, what? Does this part...well, turn you on too?”

Staring at the ground, she nods. Even with her biggest secrets out in the open, it still feels embarrassing to talk about that part. “I’m not really sure how it happened, I’ve just always…”

“I really shouldn’t ask this, but...hell, I shouldn’t be doing  _ any  _ of this, and I guess we’re already past the point of no return.” He sighs again, before figuring out how to continue with what he is trying to ask. “What about it are you so into? Do you have any specific... _ thoughts _ about it?”

“I always wished that I could, um. Be kneeling in front of you.” No matter how she could have phrased it, Byleth would have felt that it sounded ridiculous. This is just the least embarrassing way to say it, and even so, a part of her wants to curl up and hide away, having admitted to any of it right now. But Jeraly does not seem to have any plans of mocking her for it.

Instead, he says, “Well, you’ve been following me, so you already know that I’ve seriously got to piss. So, how about I let you live out your little fantasy, and see where it goes from there?”

“You would really let me do that?” she looks up at him, and he winces.

“I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t be doing  _ any  _ of this with you, kid. But we’ve already taken things this far. Like I said, it’s past the point of no return either way. Might as well enjoy it, huh?”

Byleth wastes no time in kneeling in front of the tree he would have used, but he has her stand back up, blushing a bit as he requests she take off her clothes first. She can wash the scent off in a stream before heading back to camp, but if her clothes are soaked as well, it might be difficult to hide what they have done.

She does as she is told, feeling rather pleased with the way he struggles to look directly at her, yet seems to want to stare more than anything, once she is naked before him. Kneeling again, she looks up at her father, finally getting to watch him from this position as he takes aim, hesitating for only a moment before he relaxes and begins to soak her in his piss.

It is everything that she has ever dreamed of, but better because it is real, and better because it is a bit different. In her fantasies, he was confident, smirking as he pissed on her, and a part of her hopes that they will get to that point eventually, but for now, she likes the flustered expression on her father’s face, the way he blushes and glances away whenever the make eye contact, the way he nearly jumps out of his skin when she opens her mouth to get a taste.

And then, as his stream slows to a stop, she moves forward, intent on taking this as far as she can, and wraps her lips around his cock, already growing hard, and responding even more to the contact. Jeralt claps a hand on the back of her head, groaning, “ _ Damn _ it, kid, you really…”

She is clumsy in her actions, at first taking too much of him at once and nearly gagging, and then hesitating to go further, until she worries that she might be boring him. But eventually, she manages to take him as deep as she can manage without gagging, paying attention to his moans and words of encouragement, so that she can keep doing whatever he likes. This is everything that she has ever dreamed of, and Byleth could not be happier.

Except she  _ is _ happier, once he pulls back, muttering that she’s going to finish him off if she isn’t careful, and then helps her to her feet. He pins her against the tree to have his way with her then, pushing inside of his piss soaked daughter and groaning in contentment, finally giving Byleth everything that she has ever wanted from him. There will never be any coming back from this, but that is just fine by her; she never wants to go back to the way that things were before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
